


I Killed a Man

by Altaris00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Minor Violence, Murder, Other, mentioned phyiscal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altaris00/pseuds/Altaris00
Summary: This is a short backstory piece from my character's past! There is attempted rape in this story and mentions of killing someone so please read at your own risk!
Kudos: 1





	I Killed a Man

**Author's Note:**

> To give some background information, Katalina has been stuck inside a "hospital" for years now and has been forced to endure physical and mental abuse since she was brought there. She is about 18 in this short story as well!

The walls were stark white, it seemed to mock her as it grated against Katalina’s senses and disorientated her. How long had she been here? What year was it? It had been so long since she’d seen the sun or felt the warmth of it. Katalina laid her head against the wall, listening to the cries of the others imprisoned in this hell. The door to her little cell creaked as it was opened by one of the orderlies  _~~**that beat the shit out of her** ~~ _ that took care of her who then stepped in, a sickeningly nice smile across his face as he closed the door behind him. Katalina visibly bristled at the sight of him, discreetly trying to hide the scalpel she had stolen earlier underneath her pillow.

“Now now sweet thing, I’m not here to teach you a lesson,” Katalina wanted to throw up the second that endearment left his mouth, it made her sick to her stomach when he spoke like that. He didn’t care about her like that, only using that term to demean her because he knew she hated when he said that. The man stepped closer, that sickeningly sweet smile never leaving his face, and a sudden fear lodged itself in Katalina's gut. These men normally never smiled, they were always extremely angry for the ones that got paid to beat them everyday. “Y’know someone came in to pay us for keeping you again. “I personally saw them myself...he didn’t seem to care what we were doing to you or who you were. Told us we could do anything we want with you.”

He was incredibly close now, his overpowering cologne invading her senses as he leaned into her space which made her want to choke on the scent. It felt like he was surrounding her and no matter how much she leaned back he just leaned in closer, like it was some repeating cycle. Katalina flinched as he almost gently brushed his hand against her cheek,  _~~**their touch wasn't gentle, their touch wasn’t gentle, their touch wasn’t gentle** ~~ _ ,”You’ve been our dutiful punching bag for so long, how about you sate some of our other desires, hm?” Confusion welled in her gut at that question, what other satisfaction did these people wanted? Was torturing her and these poor people not enough for them? Katalina felt hands on her hips, and she was immediately brought back into the present. She felt the disturbing smile on his lips as he let them pass over her neck, causing her to flinch back and she would have scrambled off her bed if it weren’t for the ironclad hold on her. 

A harsh chuckle escaped him as Katalina tried to escape him,”Aw sweet thing, don’t be shy...I’ll make sure to be gentle...well mostly.” Katalina almost couldn’t move as hands slid underneath her shirt, groping and touching any place they could reach.  _~~**No no nononononononononononono get off me don’t touch me get off get off! Get off!** ~~ _ Panic swept through Katalina almost nauseatingly as tears began to form, sobs leaving her as she tried to beat the man's hands away. He didn’t seem fazed allowing Katalina to continue to weakly beat at him as he continued, only letting out a sharp hiss when she scratched at his arms,”Come on love, I love a struggle but you're gonna get yourself hurt if you keep this up.” God Katalina wished he shut up, his voice was grating and surrounding her as he continued to whisper what he was going to do to her. It felt like he was everywhere even though he was right in front of her, forcing her down and touching her where she didn’t want him. She felt gross, so gross allowing this man to touch her while all she could do was weakly fight back. She wished she was stronger, wished she could beat the shit out of this man so bad that he wouldn’t be breathing afterwards.

A clink of the belt that all the orderlies _~~**bastards all of them were bastards**~~_ wore, as the man stopped his exploration to unhook it. He cooed gently, which only served to add to Katalina’s panic more,”I can’t wait to make you my bitch sweet thing, but I’m a nice man after I break you. How ‘bout I share you with the others? I’m sure they would enjoy it just as I’m about too.” Katalina’s eyes went wide with a newfound panic at this, a new desperation to get this man off her as she hit with more force this time aiming for his face and neck. All he did was laugh at her struggle, it was full of a sicking enjoyment that mocked her as he grabbed at her pants. _**~~nononononononononoNONONONONONONONONONO DON’T TOUCH ME DON’T TOUCH ME HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP DON’T LET HIM DO THIS! DO SOMETHING KATALINA ANYTHING PLEASE.~~ **_

“N-no! Get off, don't touch me there! Get off!!” A broken raspy voice came out of her, surprising both her and her would be raper, she hadn’t spoken in so long that she had wondered if she still had a voice. She kicked wildly, striking him square in the chest as she moved backwards trying to escape from him to go anywhere. A curse left the man’s lips as he grabbed her ankle, trying to pull her back towards her doom. A sob left Katalina as she desperately tried to pull away, her hands scrambling for some sort of purchase on her bed that would give her some leverage. Her hands flew underneath her pillow, trying to grab at the front of the bed to pull herself away she felt the cool metal of the scalpel scrape against her hand. She clenched her eyes shut as she flung around, trying to use the small scalpel as her only means of defense against this man. 

A sharp sound of pain was let out but it wasn’t from her, slowly she opened her eyes and she saw the scalpel lodged into the side of the man's neck, blood almost spurting out of the wound. The man pulled back, obviously shocked and surprised, his hands reaching for the scalpel to pull it out. Katalina watched as more blood seemed to spurt from the wound even as he tried to block the wound with his hand. He got off of her and tried to make for the door, he was trying to talk but all that came out was wet gurgles and blood as he stumbled back. Katalina watched her would-be-rapist struggled to escape, she was in as much of a shock as that man. Her eyes glanced to the scalpel, the blood from of it staining her dirty bed sheet even more, and to her would-be-rapist who was now braced against the wall. Whatever she had that was holding her back, that small girl who took everything instead of fighting back seemed to vanish, only to be replaced by intense anger. How many women had he done this too? How sadistic did these men have to be to do this while they were also mistreating them? She grabbed the bloody scalpel, and like an animal that had been backed into corner for far too long she attacked him.  She tackled him onto the floor, making sure that he was facing her so she could see that fear like he had done to her. With so much ferocity and strength that she never had before, she began to stab over and over, a part of her relishing in the wet pained gurgles that seemed to escape him every time the knife plunged into him.

_~~**THIS** ** ~~I~~ S WHAT YOU GET THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE I’LL MAKE YOU PAY I’LL KILL YOU I’LL KILL YOU YOU FUCKING BASTARD I’LL MAKE YOU PAY.**~~_ Blood began to pour on the floor as she kept stabbing, unleashing her anger and her frustration onto the man that had tortured her for so long. Every part of her seemed to be covered in blood as she stabbed him, her hands shaking from the adrenaline as she just kept stabbing. Whose blood was over her now? Was it his? Was it hers? Maybe she was just feeling the phantom blood that still covered her from the fire? Maybe it was all three? She had no idea, her mind in too much of a panic and feeling a flurry of emotions.

By the time the other guards had pulled her off of him, she knew he was dead; he had stopped moving a long time ago. She watched his corpse laying on the floor as the guards grabbed to pull her back, the fear etched onto his face as he knew death was approaching yet Katalina didn’t feel anything. There wasn’t the satisfaction that she just killed someone who caused her so much pain, she was still stuck in this hell. She probably would be stuck in here until she finally gave up and died like the rest of these trapped souls, but she just couldn’t. Something was keeping her alive, and a new fire had been lit inside of her once that knife found purchase in that man’s chest. 


End file.
